


Egoistic

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [30]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Haruka stands before them, like a lamb before the slaughter, except she is both the innocent and the executioner as she steps closer.No one will be sleeping tonight.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka/Ootori Eiichi, Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Natsuki
Series: Smutember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 26





	Egoistic

**Author's Note:**

> Free day! This is the last day of Smutember. I wanted this one to be even longer, but I just don’t have the time. Perhaps a sequel eventually.

Outside, the city was anything but quiet. If Haruka listened, she could hear the wail of sirens racing through the streets. The bustle of cars. The rhythmic bass of a nearby concert. Still, it was hard to hear anything over the rush of blood echoing in her ears. The city never slept, and she got the feeling she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight either.

She knew this was dangerous. Whatever tension was between her and these men... it was magnetic, alluring, and it would surely ruin her.

Three men. Each so different. Each one deadly and powerful in his own way. Each bound by chains forged of a different steel.

The smart thing to do would be to run. To turn her back on this world she had stumbled into. To flee and pretend she was still an ordinary woman would be wise. Maybe she would close her eyes and wake up back in her apartment, thinking only of her next performance with the orchestra.

Instead, she stepped closer, now surrounded by beautiful, dangerous men.

Eiichi watched her with hungry eyes, idly twirling a knife between his fingers as he leaned against the corrugated steel door. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, revealing sleeves of skin and ink, laced with biblical symbolism. 

To her right, Ranmaru sat atop a crate of firearms. He had one hand resting on his knee, the other fingering something hidden in the pocket of his iconic leather jacket. 

Natsuki stood directly in front of her. His smile was warm, but his eyes glittered unnaturally. The criminals in the city knew better than to cross him.

Haruka knew that beneath his suit, Natsuki was all sinew and sadism. 

“So you decided to join us after all, Angel,” Eiichi said smugly as he sauntered closer.

She nodded, swallowing her nerves.

Ranmaru’s eyes were cool on her skin. “You’re shaking.” He hopped down from the crates and ruffled her hair. “Go home unless you’re prepared to take what we have to offer.”

“I want this,” she said firmly, staring him down to prove her mettle.

Finally, he sighed, closing his eyes. For a moment, she felt a pang, as though she had disappointed him. Then, his lips curled up, and his mismatched gaze was skimming her short dress, admiring the way it clung to her figure. “Alright.”

Natsuki grinned. “Just what I wanted to hear.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Sweet little Haru-chan. Who will you choose after tonight, I wonder?”

“Angel.” Eiichi lifted a strand of her hair and brought it to his lips. His violet gaze pinned her. “I won’t let go.”

Ranmaru took her other hand, his fingers gentle, but his voice gruff. “Follow me,” he said, leading her up the metal stairs with the other two in tow.

Tucked in the corner of the loft, she saw bed. She was more surprised that the bed was made than she was at the presence of a bed in a warehouse by the docks. Surely, that said a lot about the turns her life had taken since she had gotten entangled in this world.

Once they were mere steps from the wide bed, Natsuki cupped her chin, tilting her face up. “Look at me,” he ordered.

Her amber eyes obeyed and traced the scars that poked out from beneath the curls that framed his handsome face.

“We’re going to make love to you,” he murmured, leaning closer until they were breathing the same air. “We might not be gentle, Haru-chan,” he said, grazing the side of her neck gently with his teeth. “It’s not too late to leave.”

“Na-Natsuki,” she moaned as he pulled her skin between his teeth. Her fingers reached for him, curling around the sleeve of his blazer. “I don’t want to l-leave,” she stuttered, gasping as he bit down. Hard.

She heard Ranmaru growl beside her. That was all the warning she got before his hands were burning a path up her hips, her stomach, and then her breasts. He wasn’t gentle as he groped her through the tight blue satin. 

“Ranmaru!” Her nipples hardened quickly beneath his fingers. Her breath hitched on the edge of a moan.

Eiichi leaned over her shoulder and blew a puff of sake-scented air against her ear, making her shiver. “Oh, Eiichi...”

“Tonight,” he purred, his teeth grazing her earlobe and sending a jolt through her body, “you are all ours, right, Angel?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed, biting her lip as Natsuki’s hand toyed with the hem of her dress.

There were so many hands on her. Ranmaru’s on her breasts, tugging the fabric down. Natsuki’s on her thighs, sliding her skirt up. Eiichi, behind her, slipped the jacket from her shoulders and tugged down the zipper that ran along the back of the dress.

They couldn’t seem to strip her fast enough. Eiichi helped her shimmy out of the dress. Ranmaru unhooked her bra in moments and tossed it in the pile with her jacket and dress. Natsuki smiled, kneeling to kiss her hips as he hooked his thumbs over the elastic of her lacy underwear and tugged them down her legs. 

“You look so good, Angel,” Eiichi praised, groping the curve of her ass as he kissed her shoulders.

“Easy on the eyes,” Ranmaru said appreciatively, flicking her pebbled nipples. He smiled and pecked her lips. “Don’t go getting embarrassed on us now.”

Haruka blushed. She was not used to this. Standing naked before such hungry eyes, being showered with praise and kisses. She was mortified, and she did not know if the burning need between her legs was in spite of, or because of her shame.

Natsuki kissed her thighs, sucking gently on the sensitive skin above her femoral artery. “My Haru-chan is so cute.” His teeth nipped a little harder, making her yelp. “And she makes the sweetest sounds,” he said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Ah- this isn’t f-fair,” Haruka stuttered over a moan. 

“How do you figure?” Ranmaru asked, his calloused hands never stilling on her breasts.

She reached for his shirt. “You’re all still dressed. Too much clothi-Ah!”

Eiichi chuckled, running his tongue over the hickey he’d just left. “I agree. How about you help me slip into something a little more comfortable?” he teased, grinding his clothed hips against her rear. 

Ranmaru scoffed and glared at Eiichi. “‘Course you’re thinking of yourself.” He tipped Haruka’s chin up. “Tonight ain’t about fair. It’s about me giving you the best orgasm of your life.”

“It’s about proving my love,” Natsuki interjected. “Though I know I will be the one to please you best.”

“Sorry, gentlemen,” Eiichi disagreed. “That’ll be my honor.”

They glared at each other, and in spite of herself, Haruka burst out giggling. Here she was, naked and aroused between three criminals, and yet the scene felt more like schoolyard antics. All of her nervousness, anticipation, and anxiety spilled out as laughter.

Instantly, the tension in the room evaporated.

“Oy,” Ranmaru scolded, ruffling her hair. “Don’t be laughing at us. You’ll wound our pride.”

“Sorry,” she laughed, trying to stifle herself behind a hand, “sorry.”

She didn’t miss the smile tugging up the corner of his lip.

The whole situation was absurd, and yet, seeing Natsuki and Eiichi laugh along with her made her heart race. In moments like this, she could pretend they were just normal men. Friends. Soon-to-be lovers. Not crime lords with deep pockets and questionable morals.

When the giggles had subsided, Haruka slipped from their arms and walked over to the bed. She ran her hand over the perfectly made bed. The sheets were red, marking this as Eiichi’s domain. “Please don’t let me be the only one who’s naked,” she said softly, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

“Then why don’t you unwrap us?” Natsuki suggested, striding closer and holding his arms wide. “My body is yours for the taking.”

Haruka pulled her lip into her mouth. She gathered her confidence together and stepped into his space. Natsuki was the tallest by far. She stood at eye-level with his chest. She pulled him closer by the emerald tie around his neck, and she still had to stand on her toes to capture his lips.

She slipped the buttons from his shirt as she moved her mouth against his. This wasn’t their first kiss, but she could taste the hunger lurking in him beneath the surface as her hands slid down his abs and pushed the shirt and blazer from his shoulders. 

His skin was bare but for the scars that crisscrossed his muscles.

Eiichi grabbed Haruka’s wrist before she could reach Natsuki’s pants.

His violet eyes were almost glowing as he spun her into his arms. Haruka grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. She reached out and then waited until he nodded to remove his glasses and kiss his eyelids when they fluttered closed.

“Oh, my angel...” 

Ranmaru took the glasses from her hand and set them on a nearby crate.

Haruka made faster work of Eiichi’s buttons, eager to see how far his tattoos extended. Inked skin was so rare in Japan. Her fingers skimmed eagerly across the angels and devils etched in black on his biceps. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, catching her chin and stealing a kiss.

Haruka nodded, so Eiichi turned, revealing the black wings that stretched from his back, over his shoulder blades, and down the backs of his arms. The feathers were so well-rendered that she wouldn’t have been surprised if they moved in the wind.

“Oh,” she murmured, running her fingertips across the delicate lines. “Amazing.”

Ranmaru chuckled. “If you like his ink, wait ‘til you see mine.”

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it carefully over a crate.

Haruka turned toward him and, together, they pulled his t-shirt overhead. Like the other two, his chest was toned. Abs easily seen beneath the surface. But, where Natsuki had scars and Eiichi had bare skin, Ranmaru’s torso was a painted canvas. 

He shivered a little as her fingers trailed up his sternum. It was perfectly designed to never be seen beneath clothes. But there, under her palms, were perfectly painted koi and dragons and flowers and waves. 

“Did it hurt?” she asked.

“Like hell,” he said, offering a wry smile.

She glanced at Natsuki. “Do you have any tattoos?”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I do not. I grew up in Europe, so the symbolism is not the same for me.”

“That explains why you’re so tall,” Eiichi grumbled. “You’ve got European blood, don’t you?”

Natsuki nodded, resting his chin on Haruka’s head. “That’s right. My mother is French.”

“Do you still speak it?” Haruka asked, shivering as his hands traveled upward to cup her breasts.

“Bien sûr, ma chérie,” he crooned. “Would you like me to seduce you in French, instead?”

“Maybe later,” she squeaked as he groped her. 

Ranmaru parted her thighs with one hand and swiped a finger upward. “You’re dripping wet already,” he mused. 

“Do you want us so badly?” Eiichi asked while wearing a wicked smirk. He had settled himself on the bed with only his boxers slung across his hips.

Haruka nodded.

“Come here, my angel,” he commanded, crooking one finger.

The other two allowed her to go. She crawled across the sheets to kneel between his legs while he reclined by the headboard.

Eiichi’s lips were on hers instantly. One hand cupped the back of her head as the other spread across the small of her back.

“You’d better plan on sharing, Eiichi, dear,” Natsuki scolded as the bed dipped beneath his and Ranmaru’s weight.

Haruka shivered as Eiichi’s tongue withdrew from her mouth.

“Turn around for us,” Ranmaru suggested.

With three sets of hands guiding her, Haruka ended up leaning her head back on Eiichi’s chest as Ranmaru slipped between her spread legs and Natsuki laid beside her.

Ranmaru eyed the bruises Natsuki had left on her thighs with some distaste. He went higher, tugging the sensitive skin by the crease of her leg into his mouth.

Haruka whined. It hurt, but she didn’t want him to stop. Her hand tangled in spiky hair as she hissed in a breath.

“There, there,” Natsuki soothed, leaning over her chest to gently tease her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. “I’ll make you feel better,” he promised as his lips replaced one hand.

His tongue was wet and warm, and as it flicked lovingly across her nipple, Haruka’s mind nearly went blank. “Hah! Oh... gods, Natsuki...”

Eiichi tipped her head back and stared into her hazy eyes. “Now, now, Angel, I can’t have you moaning their names like that.” He cupped her cheek gently and leaned down to claim her lips once more.

Kissing him felt like kissing a river. Relentless and patient. His lips were firm, but they moved in all the right ways to make her gasp. In time, it would carve rock and fell trees. For now, it threatened to drown Haruka in its rapids.

Ranmaru sat back, satisfied with the bruise tucked high on her thigh. He set his sights higher as he lay on his stomach and hooked her thighs over his arms. 

Haruka trembled, moaning into Eiichi’s mouth and arching beneath Natsuki’s ministrations as Ranmaru’s tongue slipped out. He mapped her edges, tracing every fold, slow and teasing, as though this night would never end.

Haruka didn’t know how long he was down there, his tongue everywhere except where she needed him most. Hours? Minutes? He kept bringing her just to the edge of orgasm and then denying her that relief.

She tried to grind against him, but his muscled arms held her still.

Against her breast, she felt Natsuki’s grin. 

Her hand moved slowly across the mattress and reached up to awkwardly cup Natsuki’s tented boxers.

His surprised moan against her breast was worth the nip her gave her in reply. 

“It seems my Haru-chan isn’t as patient as I thought,” Natsuki said as her pulled his lips from her skin.

Pulling away from Eiichi’s lips, she agreed. “Please,” she said, her voice husky and desperate. “Stop teasing.”

“How much can you take?” Natsuki asked. His voice was gentle, but she didn’t miss the gleam in his eyes. The sadism he was notorious for simmered beneath the surface.

“I want it all,” she moaned as Ranmaru finally focused his tongue on her clit. “All of it.”

“Dangerous words,” said Eiichi as he tweaked her nipples.

She shifted, placing more weight on his erection until he hissed. 

“I’m ready.”

Ranmaru licked his lips as he leaned back. “I would say so,” he said with a cheshire grin. 

After some debate and rearranging, Eiichi laid on the bed. Haruka took slow breaths as she rolled the condom onto him. 

His eyes were burning, but so tender as she moved to straddle his hips. “That’s it, Angel. Nice and slow.”

Haruka bit her lip as the tip slid inside. She was no virgin, but it had been a while since she had last shared her bed with anyone. 

Ranmaru guided her down with two hands on her hips. She splayed her hands across Eiichi’s chest as she sank lower and lower.

A moan dragged itself from her throat as she stretched around Eiichi’s length. When their hips were flush, she sighed and opened her eyes.

Eiichi was observing her carefully. His hands rested on her knees, and she could see that he was holding himself back. Waiting.

She knew what was coming next.

The press of Natsuki’s lube-coated fingers was not surprising, but the cold still made her jump.

Eiichi’s fingers tightened around her knees, and he let out a shaky breath as he forced himself to remain still.

Haruka gasped as Natsuki slipped one finger in. 

“Okay?” 

Haruka nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Ranmaru watched Natsuki’s grin as he slipped a second finger in. Eiichi and Haruka moaned as Natsuki scissored his fingers. He wasn’t rough, but one would be hard-pressed to call him gentle.

Ranmaru tossed a condom his way, and then his fingers were gone, replaced by something thicker.

“I’m going to make you scream, my beautiful Haru-chan,” Natsuki crooned as he sank into her slowly. 

Haruka whimpered, digging her nails into Eiichi’s chest. “Na-Natsuki...please...”

Ranmaru kissed away her tears. 

Natsuki’s hips snapped forward, and she cried out, stretched and shaking and full as she sat between Eiichi and Natsuki.

Ranmaru sighed. “Oy, Natsuki, don’t be so rough.” He patted Haruka’s head and wiped the tears that slipped down her cheeks. 

“Haru-chan likes it, don’t you?” Natsuki asked sweetly as he nuzzled her neck.

“I, oh... I do,” Haruka agreed, feeling her cheeks burn dark.

Eiichi rubbed circles on her knees. “Let us know if we’re too rough. That’s not the goal.” He paused and glared at Natsuki. “At least, that’s not my goal.”

“I won’t do anything you’d don’t like,” Natsuki said earnestly, kissing her cheek. “Stop me should I ever cross that line.”

Haruka nodded and raised her head. She reached for Ranmaru, placing one hand on his thigh as the other wrapped around his thick length.

“You can move now,” she said. With both of them fully inside, it felt like too much. “Please.”

Eiichi moved first, bouncing her gently as she ran her hand up and down Ranmaru’s erection. Eiichi’s movements were fast and shallow as he watched her face to gauge what she liked.

Natsuki started moving next, slow and rough and deep. His hands massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers as he showered her with praise.

Ranmaru groaned as she leaned forward and pulled him into her mouth. 

She considered teasing him the way he had teased her, but then she decided she’d rather watch his face as she pleasured him.

It was hard to keep her eyes locked with his as the other two demanded her attention with their hands and bodies, but she managed.

Eiichi had slipped a hand between their bodies to tease her clit as she rode him. Natsuki remained relentless on her breasts. Both of them had filthy mouths.

“Such a good girl,” Eiichi groaned, his thrusts growing harder. “You’re so wet for me, Angel. So beautiful as you squeeze me,” he told her. “I can feel him fucking you. Do you like that?”

Haruka nodded, moaning around Ranmaru’s length.

Natsuki chuckled. “Haru-chan, you’re such a dirty girl. You look so innocent, but here you are, tight and wet and wanting with three of the most powerful men in the city.” His hips snapped forward harder still, making her cry out. “You like this, don’t you? A sweet girl like you holding our hearts. Holding the beasts at bay.”

Ranmaru huffed, rolling his eyes. “Maybe I should have been giving your mouths something to do instead of hers.”

He patted Haruka’s head. “You’re not bad,” he said, giving a lopsided smile. “Not bad at all.” He wiped a bit of drool from her lips, moaning as her tongue traced a vein along he underside of his cock. “There’s a reason we want you so bad. A reason we don’t want to share.” He shuddered. “You make me want to be a man worthy of you.”

“You make me think the world isn’t all bad,” Eiichi admitted.

Natsuki rested his cheek on her shoulder. “As though I can start over again.”

“I love you,” the three of them said, plainly, openly. 

Haruka’s heart raced, but she had no time to think about their confessions as they fucked her as hard and fast as she begged for. 

She whined as Eiichi and Natsuki fell into a rhythm. Thrusting, teasing, coaxing. 

Above her, Ranmaru whispered sweet nothings as she used their motions to guide the bobbing of her head. Her jaw began to ache, but watching Ranmaru’s eyes widen as soft curses spilled from his lips only heightened the climax building inside her burning body.

She was getting close, and they could all read it in the tremor of her body, the pitch of her muffled gasps, and the clench of her walls.

“Haru-chan,” Natsuki murmured. “Oh, Haru-chan, you’ve been so good. Go ahead and cum for us. Show us your pretty face as we make you fall apart.”

“I won’t let go,” Eiichi promised. “We aren’t done with you yet, Angel. Plenty of midnight oil left to burn.”

Haruka could feel it. So close. Natsuki mouthed at her shoulder as his fingers worked. She ground down against Eiichi’s hand, feeling his calloused skin against the burning bundle of nerves. So close.

Ranmaru stroked her cheek. “Cum for us,” he rasped.

And so, like a dam breaking, she did.

She pulled her mouth from Ranmaru and moaned, clinging to his thighs as her forehead rested against his jutting hipbones. Wave after wave, she was swept up in the tide of her euphoria.

Eiichi slowed, running soothing hands over her thighs.

Natsuki stroked her hair as he slipped out. “Good girl.” He kissed her shoulder blades as her breathing slowed. “You really are too cute.”

Haruka shivered, feeling empty where Natsuki had left her. 

“More,” she begged.

They grinned.

She did not have to wait long. The night was young, and they would not be sleeping tonight.

As they pleased her over and over, making her legs quiver and her throat burn from moaning, a question echoed in their eyes and the movements of their bodies as they overlapped her.

‘Which of us will you choose when morning comes?’

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I’m so tired. I hope you enjoyed this fic. It’s probably going to be a little while before I post another because this month was exhausting.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s been reading, leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments!


End file.
